


Blast

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Hal gets hit by a missile





	Blast

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Yet another faceless enemy had been vanquished, yet another had failed to defeat him, and Sinestro looked out on the city below. The battle was far from over. And he was exhausted. But he was determined to keep fighting, he would not be the one to fail. Just, he needed a short moment to catch his breath first.

As he did so, he glanced back to where Hal had been fighting, intending to convey in a glance just how grateful Hal should be to have him there. But Hal was gone, he'd vanished without a trace. Nowhere in the sky did he seem to be, not a flash of green light contained the human. It was frustrating. How was Thaal supposed to show off now?

Unbidden came the thought, as Sinestro continued to scan the battlefield, that Hal hadn't purposefully disappeared. Something may have happened. Something bad. After all, Hal was no coward, he would only retreat from a fight if he was forced to.

Worried voices carried on the air to reach Sinestro's ears, and he turned to take a quick look. A small group of what he recognised as most likely being his allies were huddled atop a nearby building, and the aura around them was nothing but panic. One shifted, moving slightly to the side, and a dull green glow became visible.

In an instant, Sinestro had shot across the sky like a bullet, and he dived down. His feet had barely touched the ground before he was throwing himself forward, desperate to reach Hal. All the people around him were obstructing his path. Not only that, but as he moved closer, he was blocked by a flash of lightning and a shove to the chest. "Get away from him!"

Before Sinestro stood the Flash, mouth twisted into a distraught line and looking ready for a fight. What Thaal had done to deserve this, he had no idea, but he was absolutely ready to defend himself. Besides, his chest hurt where he'd been shoved, he was owed payback and this idiot speedster had no right to stop him.

Ready to commit murder, Thaal raised his ring, but his wrist was caught in a firm grip. "That's enough," John Stewart ordered. His sudden appearance was surprising enough to keep Sinestro from immediately arguing. "Flash, you can't do anything here, get back in the fight. Sinestro…" At the last moment, John seemed to think better of trying to give Sinestro an order and simply released his wrist.

With one quick hurt glance between the two of them, the Flash obeyed Stewart's order and raced off. Thaal however, wasn't paying attention, he'd already returned to his mission of pushing his way through the crowd of concerned onlookers. Vaguely, he was aware of John telling those who took issue not to attack him. It was unnecessary.

If required, if they had stood in his way, Sinestro would've fought several armies. But the only barrier remaining were several more inconsequential humans, easy to take care of. He elbowed them to the side.

On the ground, lying still inside a shallow crater, was Hal. It was clear he'd been thrown there by an explosion of some kind, debris strewn all around, but at least his ring was still resting on his finger. That indicated Hal was breathing, Thaal hadn't quite lost him yet. But, judging by the bright red blood smeared over the material of Hal's green suit, it would only be a matter of time.

"Jordan!" Somehow, Thaal found himself on the ground, on his knees. His hands were drawn to the Hal's shoulders where he tried shaking the human awake. A reluctant moan was all he received. It was at least better than nothing, Thaal could admit that, and he rested his hand against Hal's cheek. "Can you hear me? Hal -"

"He needs to be transported to the ground," John interrupted, irritating Sinestro who had been speaking and would prefer it if Stewart did not talk over him. An annoyed glare he sent at John, but he noticed the crowd around them had dispersed. At least the still conscious Green Lantern was good for something. "To the doctors," Stewart explained further, when Sinestro made no sign of moving or replying.

With an arrogant shrug, Thaal turned back to Hal, but his hand slid possessively down to Hal's chest as he performed a quick medical diagnosis scan. "You cannot move him," he informed Stewart after a moment, even as the Green Lantern knelt across from him. "He is in no stable condition. Bring your human doctors up here." He would not allow anyone to endanger Hal's life, which would most certainly happen going by the results of his scan.

There was a brief moment of uncertainty, where John looked incredibly distrustful of the instruction, but then he nodded. "Fine. But I don't think I have to tell you what will happen if you hurt him." Without another word, John took off, and Sinestro ground his teeth together. As if he was afraid of anything a Green Lantern could do. Not that he wanted to hurt Hal. At least, not right now. It was simply the principle of the matter. No one would be able to stop him if he chose to.

Generally just in a bad mood, a far cry from how he'd felt when destroying his enemies before, Sinestro rubbed at the bridge of his nose. The only thing keeping him somewhat calm was the steady thud of Hal's heartbeat against his palm. He didn't dare try to make sense of Hal's injuries though, he didn't want to make them any worse.

"If you can hear me, Jordan, Lantern Stewart has gone for help. You will be safe," Sinestro advised, though he doubted Hal heard any of it. Sitting there alone, with only the unconscious human for company was not a pleasant experience. Until fingers curled around the wrist of the hand he held against Hal's chest.

"Sin?" Hal's voice, when he spoke, was drowsy, words slurring together. His eyes were only half open. "What - what happened? The battle!" Suddenly animated, all strength returning in an instant, Hal tried to sit up, to get back into the fight. With ease, Sinestro held him down. "Let me go! I need to help -"

"The battle is mostly over," Sinestro lied smoothly, aware he would otherwise be fighting Hal for some time, at least until the human was unconscious again. "Your presence will offer no advantage. Why else would I be here, and not fighting as I swore to?" Because Hal's life was more important.

Fortunately, Hal seemed to buy the story, nodding slowly and relaxing back down. "Thanks," he said, apparently out of nowhere. "For all your help, I mean. Couldn't have done it without you. Probably." The corner of Hal's lips twitched up into a half smile. "I'm glad you're here."

Though Sinestro said nothing in response, he wasn't unaffected. Still, he had to remind himself, Hal simply meant his assistance was invaluable. Nothing further. "What happened?" he asked, to distract himself. His fingers were resting lightly on Hal's shoulder. "How did you manage to nearly kill yourself this time?"

Rolling his eyes, Hal turned his head away. "Missile," he answered, nevertheless. "I tried to stop it but I think I caught myself in the blast, when I was busy trying to protect the civilians. Yeah, that makes sense." His gaze, now a lot more sheepish looking, turned back on Sinestro.

Really, it wasn't even worth being annoyed at Hal for the blatant disregard of his own safety. So Sinestro just shook his head, and rubbed at his temples. "Such stupidity could have cost you your life," he mentioned but Hal only shrugged.

"Those people needed me," Hal stated. "Anyway, it doesn't matter to you, does it?" He smirked. "Surely it'd be better for you if I was dead, hmm? Less stress, maybe? You'd probably get away with a lot more. 'Course, accidentally blowing myself up with a missile is a terrible way to die."

"Yes, it is," Sinestro agreed, but his eyes were lowered away from Hal's face. After a moment, he couldn't hold his silence, and he said, "Darling, if you had died, I would have thought of trading the universe to Nekron to have you back. Any benefits your death could provide me with is not worth it."

It left Hal speechless, and Thaal wondered if he'd said too much. Perhaps another lie would have better served him. Something that spoke of his eternal indifference. That way, if Hal called him a liar, it wouldn't hurt as much because it would be true.

Thankfully, no accusations of dishonesty were hurled Sinestro's way. They were interrupted by John Stewart returning with several doctors in tow. "Alright, Sinestro, time to go," Stewart instructed, while the doctors moved to assist Hal. "You have a Corps to lead."

Even if Thaal had wanted to leave, he couldn't, because Hal's grip was like a vice, fingers probably going to leave bruises on Sinestro's skin. It really was unnecessary though. No worthless Green Lantern could command Sinestro, he wasn't going to listen to any order from Stewart.

"He stays," Hal insisted, though his position had just been made quite clear. "I'm sure the Sinestro cult can live without their glorious leader -" Hal's tone dripped sarcasm - "for a few more minutes. Right, Sin?" There was little arguing with that, so Sinestro nodded. And John was left with no choice but to agree.


End file.
